The Robin And His Ren- Secret Of Moonacre
by xXxWeatherbyxXx
Summary: Ren Merryweather has just been transported into a world of magic. Finding herself bored and rebellious, she quickly locates an interesting figure dressed in black, an odd boy possessing the name of a red-chested bird- Robin Denoir.
1. Chapter 1

Ren MerryWeather sighed to herself heavily, flicking the long brunette hair from equally dark eyes. She was seventeen years of age, and her 'Dear' parents had sent her off into the deeper dwelling of country to the Moonacre land. She would stay with numerous cousins in which she shared no emotional tie with at all. It was a spiteful punishment, to teach her to become a respectful lady who did as she was told, and ceased retorting to adults above her. Never going to happen. Her nature was fiery, and that was not to change soon.

She had admired the beautiful views with twinkling eyes, the summer air gently soaring around her. Brightly coloured flowers dazzled the senses, and her scarlet red lips curved into a gentle smile. She was quite petite in height, stunningly pretty, lightly tanned skin of an olive complexion. As stated, her brown hair was lengthy, and often swerved to cover one of her eyes. Also, there was a scar just above her top-lip (Which she was often teased about). She was a fearless girl, so, once she had been provided with a set of stern rules, she was excitedly keen to break them instantly.

Apparently, she was never to venture far from the grand Manor in which she now resides As the forest was a 'cruel' and 'dangerous' area. Big deal. A few masses of woodland was to cause an individual to feel fearful? She nearly laughed aloud at the theory.

When she gained even one moment to herself- In the late hours of the evening, the dim sun was setting in colours of scarlet and gold and the air smelt of kind woodsmoke, she vacated her new home to the forest in which she was banned to explore.

She cautiously stepped over creepers tangled to the soily ground, emerald green a canopy above her head. Trees almost reached out to her, shifting in the breeze with a rustle- or a whisper, as they shared secrets.

Her eyes darted around as she heard the hasty snap of a twig, and it became evident that she was not alone. A nervous rabbit was confined to some form of trap, obviously man-made.

She frowned to herself, forgetting her lone paranoia for a moment, and kneeling down in her expensive ember-orange dress to free the trapped creature.

"Poor thing..." she muttered distractedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review! :) And I'd love any ideas you can add. In this chapter, I will introduce Robin.

Ren liberated the imprisoned rabbit from its cage. If the being was grateful, it didn't make any emotions clear, scampering into the wild growth of trees. Hm, Ren had been expecting Moonacre rabbits to be different from the rest. Childishly, she'd almost expected the animal to hop onto two legs and speak in fluent English. Yes, she was a strange girl. Insanity was enjoyed, not suffered from. Who had trapped the rabbit? Of course it wasn't illegal to hunt, but this was rather cruel, right? Moonacre rabbits were nearly sacred in this area, to the Merryweathers. Killing such an innocent soul was deeply frowned upon, especially when there was an abundance of berry-bushes littered around. She had nothing against enjoying a good roasted rabbit (Ren was in no way a fluttering, angelic little lady. She wouldn't burst into tears if a bird was shot out of the sky) but she didn't admire needless killing.  
Snap.

She turned, dress swishing with her. What was that? Perhaps a small animal or bird. She blew a lock of hair out of her face, hesitating. She'd read far too many horror tales to adventure readily. She'd heard extensively of Jack the Ripper, having previously resided in London. It was all too easy to imagine a hooded figure hurting her. She was in the middle of the woods, anyway, who would find her body? Soon, numerous thoughts raced through her head. She was half way through organising her own funeral, when a boy appeared.  
In fact, he appeared to be old enough to be called a man. A young man.

He was dressed entirely in black- A black jacket covering his front, black trousers, black boots, and a black bowler hat. There were also a number of feathers gracing his form, an d a dagger attached to his belt. His face was perfectly sculpted, eyes witty and hazel, his curly hair auburn coloured. He was much taller than Ren, rather skinny, but not too noticeably so. His lips soon curved into a delectable smile, amused.  
"Set a trap for a rabbit, and caught a Merryweather! Funny, isn't it? I _am_ pleased," He drawled, voice like the finest silk.

"And who are you?" Ren questioned interestedly, all nervousness removed from her voice.

"I'm Robin. Robin Denoir. Though I'm not sure idle chat is in order. Shouldn't you be screaming for help, ickle birdy?" He taunted mockingly, causing Ren to roll her eyes. She was all too used to irritating individuals who enjoyed annoying her, pushing her. "Its so delightful to make your acquaintance!" He cried in a tauntingly 'posh' and educated voice, letting out a smoothe chuckle.

"That depends, what do you intend on doing?" She asked.

Robin hesitated, removing his knife from his belt, soon making his way closer. Ren started to worry, but stood her ground defiantly. He shouldn't of wandered too close, it would be his downfall- why else were traps set at a distance? You wouldn't try and chase a rabbit with your bare hands, now would you?

He placed a hand to her neck, squeezing lightly, holding her threateningly in place. "I'm going to take you to my Father, he'll know how to deal with a Merryweather releasing our catch. He'll skin you like a rabbit, and that's if you're lucky..." Robin was attempting to be frightening, but to no avail.

"I'm not a bloody rabbit!" Ren yelled. Unexpectedly, she raised her knee to hit him in the crotch area. Robin yelped, instantly dropping his knife to the floor, legs buckling underneath him.

"You little wench!" Robin yelled, but it sounded more like a pained groan.

Ren raced through the trees, hearing his gasps and complaints ebb away as she returned to her Uncle's Manor. That was the first time she ever met Mr Robin DeNoir, and it would not be the last.


	3. Chapter 3

**...ROBIN...**  
Robin sighed deeply, managing to mechanically heave himself up from the ground. What the hell had just happened? Had he just been beaten by a girl? Thank Goodness he'd been in an isolated area of the woods. If his friends had been observing his defeat, he'd never live it down. The Merryweathers and the Denoirs had one trait to share, and that was pride. It was getting late by the time he recovered, and he made his way home just as night fell. His Father was the first to ask (Or hiss, rather) what he had been doing, as Robin was holding no visible animal- no kill.

They pretended otherwise, but the Denoirs were not wealthy. They were reduced to hunting, and often stealing from passing carriages. "I nearly caught a Merryweather, but It wasn't worth it, she was just a foolish child..." He was intentionally unspecific, aware his Father would see no value in a kidnapping. What they needed, was the moon pearls to remain hidden, so all of the Merryweather's land would be destroyed. They were utterly unaware that this included them also.

Although the little wench had 'attacked' him- he couldn't help but wonder whether she deserved this fate. To die, simply due to a family feud she hadn't been able to avoid or prevent. She seemed little older than 17. He would certainly take pleasure in kicking her back, or irritating her in some fashion; but death? Rather cruel for a petty fight. He was used to complete overreactions though- When he was young, his poor sister Loveday had been disowned for falling in love with a man named Benjamin Merryweather. Of course, he kept this to himself.  
Robin momentarily removed his hat to run a slender rake of fingers through his hair. Exhaustively he stumbled to the dinner table to meet his drunken friends, and told them of his brave adventure through the woods. Apparently, he'd nearly caught a deer, but the creature had been poached instead by a horrifying Merryweather. Not the case.

"Better look tomorrow then, eh Robin? We've heard a few city folk are travelling through the grounds, I'm sure they'd appreciate it if we teached them the value of security- they'll take care of their belongings after our visit. We're doing them a charity, it isn't as if they can't afford it." A friend, James, smirked.  
Robin took a cup of wine, and drained its contents. "I'll join you soon, usual time?"

James nodded, the night filled of revelry.  
**...REN...**  
Good. Judging by the noises Robin was making, she'd hit exactly where she aimed. How dare he threaten her! Was he some sort of Bandit? Ren had briefly heard of the family fued between the Denoirs and the oh-so noble Merryweathers, from her Uncle Ben. However, the tale had been heavily biased. Apparently, the Denoirs had stolen what was rightfully theirs, the famed moon pearls What was she interesting about a flimsy piece of jewelry? A string of pale white orbs strung together had never particularly taken her fancy.

Ren sprinted home, pounding madly on the grand door until her Uncle Ben himself had come to see what the commotion was. Uncle Ben was a cold and stubborn man, his heart broken a long time ago. Ren hadn't seen him crack a genuine smile since she'd arrived at Moonacre. He'd been woken from his mid-day nap when she unceremoniously arrived, eyes narrowed and stern. He demanded to know why she was so loud, what had happened for her to be so 'thoughtlessly irritating' as he cunningly put it. She created some pitiful lie, because she'd unfortunately met Robin in an area of the woods she was not allowed to wander through.

"I-I was brushing up on my riding skills, I lost track of the time Uncle." She informed with a firm nod. In reality, she couldn't stand horses. They were large and threatening creatures, to her, and she would eternally refuse to mount one.

Finally catching her breath back, she mumbled an apology and strode to her bedroom. The room was utterly charming, but not to her personal tastes. The walls were a peaceful and pure white, as was the floor (Wooden boards painted delicately) which made it easier for mud to be seen if it trailed under her shoes. There was a four poster bed next to the window, Ren had moved it so she could see the stars before she drifted to sleep. Then there were utterly boring items- the wardrobe, cabinets, paintings of uninteresting family members. Though there was a lovely little bookcase she approached in the evenings, to lose herself in the world formulated of paper and ink.

Maria located her soon, a cousin she didn't exactly dislike, but could even consider a friend. The younger girl had beautiful red-hair and pale skin, a delicate creature who simply loved horses. They were polar opposites, but got along perfectly well.

"So, Uncle is in a terrible mood. Where were you today?" She questioned curiously.

"The 'forbidden' part of the woods. I'm very underwhelmed- there were no horrifying monsters, no witches, no ghosts...there was a troll though," Ren listed casually.

"Really?" Maria countered, sounding sceptical.

She instantly took the chance to compare the young man to a troll. "Well...sort of! His name was Robin, not very charming in the slightest, compared me to a rabbit. He was dressed in black, curly hair, had a funny hat...said his name was Robin,"

Maria had met Robin briefly. "Him? He tried to rob my carriage when I arrived here."

Ren raised her brows in mild surprise. Suddenly, she threw herself to her feet, standing on the bed. So short, her head didn't touch the canopy of the bed. Maria yelped at the sudden movement, jumping slightly. Overdramatically and enthusiastically, she placed her hands on her hips and spoke.

"Maria Merryweather! I suspect, as the _wonderful_ detective that I am, that this troll will rob someone else! It will take some walking, but we are going to trap the trapper!"

Ungracefully, she flopped onto the bed- Wondering who the hell that Robin-boy had really been. "I hope I get to kick him again..." She mumbled softly to herself, lips curving into a tiny smirk. She was ready for war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Its what encourages me to keep writing! ^_^ xxxx**

* * *

Ren and Maria left early the next morning, while it was still dark. Their Uncle was oblivious, and Rolf was sleeping soundly in his basket, though Maria nearly woke him from his slumber by slinging a bag over her shoulder with a loud thump. But the creature didn't wake, to their relief, and they soon left the confines of the Manor. Once outside, Ren instantly pulled her shawl closer around her frame. Although it was a summer night, it was surprisingly cold, an icy breeze causing stray strands of hair to flick into her face. They made it into the woods, a lantern guiding them through the tangle of sinister trees, twisted pieces of wood occasionally tugging her dress or scratching her leg. The silence became threatening, so she spoke, a few steps behind her cousin.

"So, lets run through the plan again, yes? We find Robin...and then we shoot him-"

Maria cut her off, brows raised in deep shock. "No! We don't murder him!"

"...It was a joke. God, I should never even attempt humour." Ren yawned quietly.

They continued to walk; Stumbling, really, until the sun rose. It crept through the trees, and Ren mumbled her complaint as her eyes adjusted to the light. They'd just tried to follow the main road, towards the gate which divided Moonacre and Denoir land from the rest of the world. It was dusty and wide, the mass of trees surrounding the road becoming thicker as the road wound onwards. Judging on logic and research alone, the Denoir gang intercepted any carriages further up. It was quiet for a long while, this allowed Maria and Ren to set up their traps.  
It wasn't long before a carriage did arrive, thankfully driving as a steady pace, occupied by a small family hoping to ride past Moonacre land and into the next main town. Ren and Maria weren't particularly inventive, but they'd taken a leaf out of the Denoir handbook. She and Maria convinced the hesitant family to stop, and told them someone would attempt to rob them. This family seemed to be well-versed in the Denoir's annoying tendancy to steal, and a middle aged man soon started to ramble about his brother who'd been robbed the previous year...  
Ren sank into a day-dream, but Maria cut the rambling man off, to her relief. Maria told them to drive forward and not to fear, the Denoirs would get a taste of their own medicine. They complied, slightly more willing and naive than Ren had expected.

The plan _didn't_ work as expected, in the slightest.

The gang of young men did arrive. However, as they raced towards the carriage and brandished blunt knives, they avoided the traps Maria and Ren had set. But the man Ren had just described as 'naive and willing' soon took matters into his own hands, roughly hitting a Denoir boy in the head with what seemed to be a photoframe. The boy fell, while the rest scampered off into the trees.

Ren stood, wide-eyed for a few moments. "I'm not sure whether that was the desired effect. I do hope he isn't dead, but technically it wasn't our fault..." Ren commented, joking, but she sounded perfectly casual. Honestly though, killing them really hadn't been an aim. Nuisance removed, the carriage drove forward, leaving the boy where he lay. Only until Ren wandered over did she realise who this young man was; Body limp in unconsciousness, head bleeding, curls swept in front of closed eyes.

"Robin Denoir, we meet again."


End file.
